


Clean Living and Exercise

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu makes an offhanded remark in sickbay, and McCoy takes a little too much notice of it.  In the interests of not ignoring the elephant in the room, McCoy looks him up later to get clarification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Living and Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> This is practically a PWP; beware kink and spanking. Also, I owed [](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/) one; &lt;3 for Ruth!

"All right, all done," McCoy said. Sulu sat up, and McCoy slapped him on the shoulder. "You're healthy as a horse. Go on, get out of here before someone sneezes on you. Or bribes you into giving them your secret." He paused as Sulu put his undershirt back on. "Incidentally, if anybody asks you what your secret is, you tell them it's clean living and exercise. I don't want half the crew coming in here demanding miracles."

Sulu laughed. "That's the truth, though. Clean living and exercise. Well. Mostly clean." He smirked.

"Mostly clean, right," McCoy muttered.

Sulu wasn't sure, but he thought he caught McCoy's gaze lingering as he slipped the uniform shirt on over his undershirt; he ran his fingers through his hair and looked McCoy over, too. "You don't look like you're doing so bad yourself. You ought to come down to the gym with me sometime. I could give you a fencing lesson or two."

"No, thanks. I prefer exercise that doesn't put me at risk of being stabbed."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not going to hurt you any more than you want me to."

McCoy's eyes latched onto Sulu's, and Sulu blinked. _Whoa. Well, hello there, cowboy._

"Right," McCoy grumbled. "Didn't I tell you to get out of my sickbay?"

"You did," Sulu said. He strolled out--sauntered, even; he was pushing it, now, flirting with his body language, but McCoy was looking, he was sure about that. "I'll see you later, Leonard."

"Later, Lieutenant."

_Later_ wasn't so far down the road; Sulu was sitting in his quarters reading that evening when the door chimed. When he got up to answer it, he wasn't too surprised to see McCoy standing there.

"Thought I'd come in and pick your brains for more tips on clean living and exercise," McCoy said. "This ship's full of people who wouldn't know a healthy meal if you gave it to them intravenously."

"Well, come in," Sulu said, backing away from the doorway. McCoy walked in, and the doors slid shut behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Hell of a question," McCoy said. The doors were shut, but McCoy moved away from them anyway; sound could always travel if you were standing right up against the doors, no matter how good the soundproofing was--and on this ship, it wasn't perfect. "You, ah." He walked into the center of the room, then looked back over his shoulder at Sulu. "You use that line on everybody?"

"'What can I do for--'"

"'I'm not going to hurt you any more than you want me to.'" McCoy turned around to face Sulu fully, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You say that to everybody, or do I just have that kind of look to me?"

"To tell you the truth..." Sulu stepped forward two paces, halving the distance between them. "I was joking. But now that you're here?"

"Now that I'm here, what?"

Sulu grinned--couldn't stop himself--and reached out, closing the rest of the distance, gently-but-deftly sliding his fingers around McCoy's wrist and moving his arm down by his side. He didn't let go of McCoy's wrist; he could feel all the tension in McCoy's body just from that one point of contact. "You sure as hell look like you want _something_."

"Good God, man, don't play around with me," McCoy said. It wasn't as gruff as he usually sounded; there was something about his tone that was nervous, a little bit desperate. Sulu tightened his grip on McCoy's wrist, and McCoy groaned out loud. "I mean it," he said, softer. "If you're not up for following through on this, just let me know, and I'll walk away. It'll be like it never happened."

"Leonard," Sulu said quietly. "I know you're the kind of person who likes to talk himself through all the ways something can go horribly wrong before any of them actually have a chance to, but I'm going to ask you to do something for me now."

"What's that?"

"Stop talking. If I do something you don't like, tell me. If you decide you'd rather not be here after all, say so."

McCoy took a long, slow, deep breath, and nodded. "Okay."

One hand on McCoy's wrist made this awkward, but Sulu didn't want to lose that point of contact. He cupped McCoy's face with his other hand and leaned in, slow but determined; McCoy's eyes slid shut as Sulu kissed him.

Sulu wasn't pulling McCoy close--he was holding him steady, and that was all--but McCoy's body came forward anyway, leaning into the kiss like he'd been waiting for someone to take him in hand for years. Sulu had to break away for a moment to catch his breath; McCoy felt tense, and ready, and hungry for anything he could get.

Sulu could understand that.

"Listen," he whispered. McCoy nuzzled at him, mouth open, lips seeking Sulu's, and it was a minute before Sulu could bring himself to back McCoy off again. "Leonard. _Listen._"

"Thought we weren't supposed to talk," McCoy said.

Sulu laughed softly. He stroked his fingertips down McCoy's cheek. "I just want you to know we don't have to rush this. We've got time."

"Yeah, but how _much_ time--"

"Come on." Sulu put his hand on McCoy's shoulder and finally let go of his wrist so he could turn McCoy around. "Come to bed with me."

"God." McCoy swallowed and nodded, and Sulu gently pushed him through the living area and into the bedroom. He stopped McCoy at the foot of the bed, but didn't turn him back around. Instead, he slid his hands down McCoy's back, ran them around McCoy's sides, and pulled McCoy's uniform shirt over his head. McCoy dropped his head, hands flexing at his sides; he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. Sulu tugged his undershirt out from his waistband and got rid of that, too, and McCoy bent over, putting his hands flat on the bed.

_Okay, I didn't ask for that, but I'm not going to be stupid enough to turn it down..._ Sulu pressed in behind McCoy, thighs up against McCoy's, cock pressed nice and tight against McCoy's ass. McCoy let out a harsh breath at that, nodding.

"_Yeah._ That's--yeah," he murmured. "I... please."

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" Sulu asked. "Or are you asking me to hurt you?"

"Both," McCoy said, laughing just a little before he got himself under control again. "God, both, if you want to. Please."

"I want to," Sulu said, grinning down at McCoy's back. "Believe me. Stay here for a second."

Sulu headed up to the nightstand and dug out lube and condoms; McCoy snorted as Sulu came back with them.

"Didn't realize anyone but Jim was actually picking those up."

"They _are_ a little old-fashioned," Sulu admitted, "but I thought you might like me to use one."

"Appreciate that," McCoy mumbled.

"No problem." Sulu came back, set lube and condom down on the bed, and ran his hands all the way down McCoy's back, from shoulders to waist. McCoy shuddered, and Sulu did it again, scratching just a little with his fingernails this time.

"Mmm..."

_There we go. Like that, do you?_ Sulu did it again, harder this time, and McCoy arched into the scratching like a somewhat-awkward cat with an itch. Sulu grinned at him and paused to take his uniform shirt off; he tossed it aside and ditched his undershirt, too. McCoy glanced over behind him and shifted his weight, easing his body down onto his forearms and spreading his legs wider.

"Don't get too comfortable yet. I still need to get your pants off."

"Oh--right--" McCoy stood up; Sulu backed out of his way. McCoy knelt down to unzip his boots, and Sulu blinked down at him--on one knee, half-naked, McCoy looked a hell of a lot better than Sulu had ever pictured him.

McCoy stayed on the floor to get his pants and boxers off, and Sulu gave up being subtle and unzipped his pants, adjusted his cock. McCoy noticed, of course, and he flicked his tongue out over his lips, barely seeming to realize he'd done it.

"Come here," Sulu said; his voice felt hoarse, but it didn't crack, and McCoy slid half a meter forward on his knees (on his _knees_, God) to plant himself right in front of Sulu's crotch. Sulu got his cock out and gave it a long, slow stroke, sighing faintly with the relief of having it out of his pants, _finally_. McCoy's eyes were getting bigger, and he licked his lips again.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to ask for something," Sulu said. He reached out and slid his hand around the back of McCoy's neck, slipping his fingers into the hair at his nape, stroking gently. "Do you want to suck me?"

"_Yes_," McCoy said, half breathless, and Sulu's idea to tease him went out the proverbial airlock; with the way he looked and sounded, with him naked and kneeling at the foot of Sulu's bed, Sulu wasn't really interested in waiting any longer. He pulled McCoy in close, and McCoy opened his mouth and took Sulu's cock in--fast at first, _hard_, like he was afraid this was going to get taken away from him at any moment, and it took Sulu curling his fingers into McCoy's hair and holding him still to get him to slow down.

"Easy," Sulu groaned. "Take it easy."

McCoy was having none of it; Sulu could feel McCoy straining against his grip, and he cupped McCoy's head in both hands, tangling his fingers into McCoy's hair to keep him in place. McCoy groaned--the vibrations felt good enough to be almost unreal--and Sulu drew his hips back and pushed forward, as easy and as slow as he could get away with given McCoy's demanding groans and the fast, thorough licks he was sliding back and forth against the underside of Sulu's cock. McCoy was _good_\--hot, desperate, fast, and greedy, so intent and focused on what he was doing that Sulu was halfway to coming before he realized how close he was getting. He wished, desperately, for a wall to brace himself against; if he were up against a wall, he could let McCoy go and just hold onto the back of his neck, let McCoy fuck his own mouth on Sulu's cock until Sulu went insane from the pleasure.

As it was, though, they were only going to get halfway through the night's plan if Sulu didn't put a stop to this, and as much as it killed him to drag McCoy's head back, as much as the hard, insistent suction and the haphazard scrape of McCoy's teeth made Sulu want to drive back in, hard, and take everything McCoy was offering--he backed McCoy away and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Sulu, _please_, come on--" McCoy reached up and slid his hands up the backs of Sulu's legs, squeezing the backs of his thighs. "Come on, I know you want this--let me--come down my throat, let me taste you, please--"

"God, I'd love that," Sulu groaned; when McCoy jerked forward against his grip again, he wasn't surprised. He knelt down and put himself face-to-face with McCoy. "But I still want to fuck you, and I think you still want me to hurt you, and--" He swallowed; he hadn't been thinking this far ahead before, but now... "And I don't think this is going to be the last time you have your mouth on me, is it?"

McCoy exhaled, nodded, and put his hands on Sulu's forearms, nodding again. "No," he murmured. "No, I don't think it is, either."

"Okay." Sulu kissed him, briefly, just long enough to taste the hint of his own sweat on McCoy's lips. "Let's get you bent over the foot of my bed again."

McCoy grinned at that, and Sulu let him go; while McCoy spread his legs and bent over the foot of Sulu's bed, Sulu finished getting his clothes off and pushed the rest of his uniform and McCoy's out of the way. He stood up, running his hands up the back's of McCoy's legs as he went; he slid one hand around the front of McCoy's waist and curled it around McCoy's cock, squeezed and felt McCoy tense, felt his cock jerk in response.

"I'm not going to last a hell of a lot longer," McCoy murmured. "Just--if you were expecting me to hold out forever, it's not gonna happen."

Sulu laughed. "I'm not expecting you to hold out forever." He let McCoy's cock go, though, taking him at his word, and he scratched a path across the front of his hip, around the side, and down over the curve of his ass. McCoy had a nicer ass than those uniforms let on; bent over like this, it was nice and firm, pretty much perfect for spanking.

Sulu paused with his hand flat against McCoy's ass and looked up at the rest of his body. Not too tense; his head was ducked down between his shoulders, so Sulu couldn't see much of his expression. _Better not just guess, then._ "You ready?"

"Please!"

Please was a really _good_ substitute for "yes", Sulu decided; he drew back and brought his hand down hard, hard enough to sting. McCoy jumped a little, but he settled back down immediately, bracing himself again. "Oh, damn," McCoy groaned. "Harder?"

_Harder--all right, you're not going to ask for a lot of warmup._ "Harder it is," Sulu murmured, and he gave McCoy's other cheek a smack, harder than the last. McCoy jerked again, but he nodded and pushed his ass back at Sulu, looking almost as greedy as he had on his knees. Sulu pushed up the intensity another notch and gave McCoy another smack, right cheek again, and McCoy groaned low and deep, angling back for more. Sulu kept it going this time, sank into a rhythm with it, one side and then the other, watching as McCoy's skin went from pale to flushed to just on the edge of red.

McCoy gasped, shoulders tightening up, and Sulu saw the line of tension all the way down his arms; he looked closer and saw the way McCoy's hands had curled into fists. _Won't last forever,_ he reminded himself. He grabbed the condom, hand stinging as he rolled it on his cock, and then the lube. His palm was almost the same shade as McCoy's ass by now; he grinned at the both of them as he slicked up his fingers and put his other hand on McCoy's ass, holding him still. McCoy was practically vibrating under his touch, and Sulu's grin dialed up a notch; it'd be hard not to feel cocky--_no pun intended, good grief, man_\--with McCoy hot and ready this way.

He slid two fingers into McCoy, and McCoy gasped and shoved back hard. "Hurry, Jesus, c'mon-c'mon-c'mon--"

And another time, Sulu might say _hold your horses_, but right now he was every bit as eager to be inside McCoy as McCoy was to have him. He didn't make either of them wait; he pressed in, not even pretending to take it slow, drawing McCoy's hips back until his own hips were pressed tight to McCoy's ass. He closed his eyes for a second; McCoy's skin was burning hot to the touch, and the realization that Sulu was responsible for that--_I made that happen; that was me_\--was almost too much to take. He curled his fingernails into McCoy's thighs and held on as he started moving, wondering whether McCoy was always this tight, whether this night was going to absolutely ruin Sulu for having him any other way. Hot, hurting, pleading, and desperate--but then, how many different ways could he get McCoy to that point?

McCoy was moving, too, shoving back harder with every thrust, grunting and gasping and outright demanding more--"c'mon, you bastard, harder, fuck me, _fuck me_". Sulu reached down and got a hand on the back of his neck, and McCoy calmed down a little, voice trailing off, but Sulu could take a hint; he drove in harder, deeper, rising up on his toes with each thrust, going in with all the force he could bring until McCoy's head snapped back and he yelled--sounds, not even words--and the tight clench of his body was enough to send Sulu hurtling right over the edge, coming until his back ached and his legs were shaking.

McCoy had the decency to collapse face-forward on the bed; Sulu had just enough decency and dignity left to strip the condom off and collapse at McCoy's side rather than flat on his back. McCoy grunted anyway when Sulu landed; he rolled over on his back, draping an arm over his face.

"Oh, God. God, I wasn't expecting this," he muttered.

Sulu sighed and pushed himself halfway up onto his elbows, blinking the blur out of his vision and looking at McCoy. He wasn't trying to sit up, wasn't going anywhere; from someone else, maybe it'd be the first part of a brush-off, but Sulu thought maybe it wasn't... not from McCoy.

"I wasn't, either," he said. Always better to be honest. "I'm not sorry."

McCoy peeked out from under his arm. "You'd better not be. There's all of four hundred people on this ship; if you try to run off before we get a chance to do this again..."

Sulu's eyebrows were raised, and he was grinning. "You'll what?"

"Well, I know where you live, anyway," McCoy said, dropping his arm back down over his eyes. "And much as I'd like it if you never have to see me in the line of duty, the way things have been going, there's no guarantee of that."

"I can live with that." Sulu crawled up the bed; they were both still hanging halfway off it. "Get up here."

McCoy didn't argue. He pulled the covers back and commandeered Sulu's favorite pillow, and he was snoring in a matter of minutes. Sulu didn't mind on either count.

_-end-_


End file.
